


Piggybacks and Sex

by teddybagwell



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Theodore is a horny bitch, basically. John isn't always compliant, but ya never know.





	Piggybacks and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and probably going to hell. Enjoy the longest piece I've written on here so far!

The two had been walking for hours, the taller of the two always feet ahead of the shorter, whose wheezing gained volume the further they trekked on. They passed cornfield after cornfield, and motel and motel, sometimes passing through small villages. 

‘Didn’t think you were that old, Theodore,’ John remarked, gripping the straps of the stolen backpack as they passed what must have been their tenth cornfield. The sun was beginning to set.

‘Fuck you, John,’ Theodore panted. ‘If I knew we’d be walking this much, I woulda dropped your ass miles back-‘

‘If I’m not mistaken, you’re still following me. You can leave anytime you want,’ John said, peering over his shoulder to see a scowling Theodore. 

The Alabamian didn’t want John to know his desire to stick around, so he pursed his lips and kept quiet for a strong five minutes. That was when the aching in his legs intensified.

‘John..’ Theodore muttered, attempting to catch up to the man in front who didn’t seem to be in any pain whatsoever. 

‘Ending your silent protest?’ John grinned, slowing down ever so slightly to at least give the smaller man a chance. 

‘Yes.’ Theodore sighed. ‘Can we please stop for the night, John? It don’t even have to be at a motel, we can sleep in that field there,’ the Alabamian begged.

‘You’re really that tired?’ John asked, an eyebrow raising while his eyes scanned the smaller man up and down. ‘For someone who I’ve witnessed ride me for over twenty minutes without a break, you’re surprisingly out of shape.’ 

A devilish grin took over Theodore’s face at John’s remark. ‘That was a fine night, I must say.’ 

‘Come here, get on,’ John said, bending his knees slightly. 

‘Thought you was offering your cock for a second, John, I wouldn’t’a hesitated,’ Theodore chuckled, his tongue gliding across his pink lips. 

‘Get on my back before I change my mind,’ John hissed. Despite this, his hands were gentle on the thighs of the Alabamian, his thumb even grazing over the smooth fabric of the man’s trousers.

‘Fuck, that’s good,’ Theodore moaned, the relief in his legs taking over his body. 

‘We’ll stop at the next hotel, okay?’ 

‘Mhm. Thanks for letting me ride ya, John,’ Theodore teased, wrapping his arms around John’s neck and resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder. ‘I’ll suck you off later if ya want.’ 

‘Sure you won’t be too tired?’ John joked. 

‘To please you? Never,’ Theodore replied, wrapping his legs tighter around the taller man’s body.

‘You’re such a whore, Teddy,’ the mobster rasped, feeling Theodore’s breath on his neck and feeling the shiver run down his spine as a result. 

‘Only for you, John.’ 

>>>>>>

Eventually, when the sun had set and the two convicts were left shivering, a neon sign radiated in the distance with the word ‘HOTEL’ beaming at them. 

‘What if they recognise us?’ John muttered, seemingly to himself. 

‘That’d mean we’re fucked and I’m not gettin’ fucked tonight, so let’s hope that don’t happen,’ the Alabamian drawled, dropping down from the piggyback. 

‘Put your hood up,’ John whispered as they neared the double doors.

‘That ain’t gonna make us look any better, John-‘

‘Don’t take this the wrong way, Teddy, but the whole country knows you as a rapist and a paedophile and as beautiful as your face is, we need to draw attention away from it, and-‘

‘Ya very quick to point out my proclivities, John, you ain’t no angel,’ Theodore hissed.

‘I was getting there, Teddy,’ John sighed. ‘Let’s not do this again, okay?’ 

John thought they must have looked suspicious; the two of them stood outside of the double doors, arguing like a married couple. He could see the receptionist throw the doors eyeing them. 

‘Just go get us a room, will ya, John?’ Theodore muttered (childishly, John thought) before turning away and leaning against the brick wall, folding his arms across his chest. 

With heart beating rapidly in his chest, John managed to book a room with a double bed for the night. He couldn't help but keep a steady gaze on the receptionist, with the odd glance around the room in search for their mugshots (which, to John’s relief, were nowhere to be seen). 

‘Here’s your key, take the elevator to the right and your room is on the third floor,’ the receptionist, Kim according to her name tag, spoke with an overly friendly tone and a huge smile plastered onto her lips. John made sure to make nice with her and thank her more times than necessary. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Theodore walking through the door and heading the way John attempted to motion discreetly. Neither of the men spoke until they were safely inside the elevator and away from potential danger. 

‘We’ll lay low tonight and head out early in the morning, sound good?’ John asked, adjusting the backpack. 

‘Sounds just dandy, John,’ Theodore replied as the steel doors opened to reveal a long-lasting corridor. 

Their room was basic, but it was what John has expected for the small amount he paid; he knew they couldn’t afford to waste more money on something they didn’t truly need, but he knew it would at least keep Theodore happy and content for the night.

A prolonged sigh left the Alabamian’s lips as he dropped down on the bed on his stomach, not saying another word as John began to discard his clothes.

‘Teddy.’

A muffled hum could be heard from Theodore but no movement. 

‘Are you taking a shower before we hit the sack?’ John asked, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor with his trousers. 

‘We ain’t sleepin’ yet, John,’ Theodore stated, rolling onto his side and resting his head on his hand. 

‘Oh, no?’ 

‘Nu-uh,’ the smaller man shook his head, his tongue dragging between his teeth. 

‘What are we doing then, Teddy?’ John asked as he dropped down onto the bed, leaning his back against the headboard and clasping his hands together in his lap.

‘I want you to fuck me, John,’ Theodore rasped, although it was close to a whimper. 

‘Yeah? Tell me about it,’ John encouraged him, watching and adoring the way Theodore rolled his hips against the bedsheets. 

‘I’m aching, I feel like ya haven’t touched me in months and I need to feel ya cock inside me,’ the man panted, clearly getting himself all worked up with his foul talk. 

‘You’ll give me that blow job too, just like you said?’

‘Yeah, yeah, John, I will! I’ll moan for you an’ everythin’, you know how much I love your cock in my mouth.’ Theodore was desperate, John could see it in his pleading eyes. The blood rushed to his cock at the mere thought of Theodore needing him so badly. 

John gave a dramatic sigh. ‘It’s such a shame we need to get some rest for tomorrow, we’ll have to leave it for another night.’

‘John… John, please,’ the Alabamian whimpered, his hips still rutting against the bed. 

‘No, Theodore,’ John warned, despite feeling the hairs standing on his neck at the sight of a flustered Theodore attempting to get himself off. ‘I’m going to take a shower.’ 

Ignoring Theodore, even as he let out a strangled whimper, he shut the bathroom door behind him and breathed heavily; he absolutely loved teasing the other man until he couldn’t take it anymore, (he loved how he begged the most), but it sure as hell came at a price. He attempted to ignore the bulge in his boxers and the way his hard-on hit his stomach as he tugged the boxers down.

The water wasn’t as warm as he would have liked, but he figured it was warmer than any shower he’d had back in Fox River so he tried to look past it. Besides, it still helped him to rid of the day’s sweat and dirt and he was more than thankful for it as he was climbing out fifteen minutes later and felt as refreshed as he could be.

With the soft towel tucked around his waist, he opened the bathroom door and, to his surprise, was greeted with rough guttural noises. Theodore was on his hands and knees on the bed, head resting in the crook of his arm while he repeatedly slammed two fingers inside of himself. 

‘Fucking hell, Teddy,’ John whispered, both alarmed and aroused by the sight. 

‘Oh my God,’ Theodore whimpered, a slick slapping sound erupting whenever he penetrated his hole with his fingers. ‘Fuck me, John. Please. I got myself ready for ya an’ everything.’

‘No. Go to sleep,’ John said as he climbed under the covers. Theodore whimpered at this; it was clearly a sign that John was not giving in.

‘I can’t reach that spot like you do, y’know the one that makes me shake, John? I want that,’ the smaller man panted breathlessly, rolling onto his back and, as a result, becoming closer to John. Their arms brushed together. ‘Touch me.’ 

‘No.’ 

Out of the corner of his eye, John noticed Theodore take a hold of his cock and started to stroke himself while still forcing two fingers inside himself at a steady pace.

‘John!’ the Alabamian cried, throwing his head back. ‘At least talk dirty to me like ya do when ya fuckin’ me, I’ll come quicker like that, John, please…’ 

His breath was getting shorter and shorter, his eyes becoming heavier as his head lolled from side to side. 

John sighed, leaning up on his elbows. Theodore truly looked astonishing with both hands working himself closer to the edge, and his flustered cheeks and swollen lips were the icing on the cake. He couldn’t resist running a hand down the smaller man’s bare chest, to which he gained a gasp.

‘Can you feel it in your tummy? You can feel your orgasm right there, can’t you? You must be able to with your fingers shoved inside of you and your hand working that pretty cock of yours-‘

‘John-‘

‘Getting close? Push those fingers in deeper, baby,’ John whispered, watching as Theodore did as he was told and looked up at John for praise. ‘Well done, Teddy, keep stroking that cock for me.’ 

‘Fuck, John, I’m gonna come- please touch me, a-anywhere,’ Theodore rambled.

John rubbed a palm over the man’s left nipple, pinching it ever so slightly.

‘C’mon, baby,’ John encouraged, watching Theodore as he reached his high. He ejaculated over his bare chest and on John’s hand as he stroked the smaller man’s clammy chest, a series of moans leaving his lips. John took the liberty of leaning down and giving Theodore’s softening cock a few tugs, loving the way he jerked and grunted in surprise.

‘Feel better?’ John asked.

‘Y-yeah,’ 

The taller man was sure Theodore wasn’t even aware of the fact that he was being rubbed down with a wet towel to get rid of the mess he’d made; his brown eyes didn’t make an appearance once, and John had to undress him and tuck him under the covers himself. 

 

>>>>>>>

Theodore woke up feeling incredibly warm in one part of his body. Once he’d cracked his eyes open and adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed the lump in his side of the bed sheet. 

‘John,’ Theodore croaked. 

‘Morning sunshine.’ John’s voice was muffled under the sheets.

John was slowly running his hands up Theodore’s thighs while his mouth worked on the man’s hardening length.

‘What ya doing, John?’ the Alabamian panted, throwing the covers back so he could watch the man in action. 

‘Shut up and enjoy it,’ John muttered, his tongue swirling around Theodore’s tip. 

‘Will ya fuck me this time?’ Theodore moaned, thrusting his hips so John took more of him in his mouth. 

‘You want it now?’ John asked, taking his time to lick up Theodore’s entire cock, adoring the lust in his eyes. The Alabamian nodded frantically. John moved up his body, leaving kisses here and there before he reached his lips. 

Their lips smashed together and their wet tongues met instantly, dancing together in the saliva. Theodore was rutting his hips up in a desperate attempt to find friction but never failed to explore the depth of John’s mouth with his tongue.

‘C’mon, John,’ he pleaded quietly. ‘Pretty please…’

‘Slow, Teddy,’ the taller man whispered before planting a wet kiss on the other’s lips. ‘Slower, okay?’

Theodore merely whimpered and accepted more prolonged, but in no means less satisfying kisses.

‘Slower…’ John’s lips began to cruelly mark the Alabamian’s neck but there was no sign of protest. By the time he was done, red and purple bruises were beginning to appear. ‘Get the lube out of the bag.’

Before he had even finished speaking, Theodore was leaning over the edge of the bed and rummaging through the bag, his hard-on rubbing ever so slightly against the bed, causing him to moan softly.

‘Eager, huh?’

‘Ya have no idea, John, just fuck me,’ Theodore breathed heavily, he stroked his flushed and aching cock a few times before his hand was swapped away.

‘Come on, spread those legs for me.’

The horny mess of a man did as he was told, watching closely as the other squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Both hearts were racing with adrenaline as John forced two digits into the Alabamian’s tight hole. 

‘Oh, yeah,’ Theodore’s eyes fell shut. ‘Deeper.’

‘I’ve barely started, Teddy,’ John chuckled, pressing a kiss to the man’s trembling thigh. 

John’s fingers twisted and turned while still penetrating further and further. He aimed for that certain spot that drove the other man insane, he knew he was brushing against it when Theodore let out the loudest cry since he’d woken him. 

‘Teddy, you know I love those sounds you make, but you need to quiet down just a little,’ John chuckled, grabbing the lube once more and drizzling the liquid onto the head of his swollen cock. Before he could do anything, Theodore’s hand wrapped around him and began to jerk his hand up and down rapidly.

‘I love ya cock so much, John,’ Theodore drawled, still pumping the erect cock in front of him. ‘But if I don’t have a cock in my ass in the next five minute, I will kill you.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah, lay back,’ John huffed at his impatience. ‘I love this tight ass of yours,’ John grunted, gripping the other man’s milky thighs and pushing into him without warning.

‘Fuck!’ Theodore’s legs wrapped around John’s waist and his arms, around his neck. ‘Harder, harder, harder-‘

‘You want it hard?’ 

‘Hard, John!’ 

John created a rhythm that caused Theodore to let out a strangled moan every time he was penetrated, and John absolutely loved it. While he knew what the other man was capable of taking, he was surprised to see him taking the harsh and rapid thrusts without any sign of pain. 

‘That hard enough for you, huh?’ John asked, but didn’t get a response. Theodore was spaced out; eyes hooded, mouth parted, and eyebrows furrowed. ‘Words, Teddy, I want your words-‘

‘Yeah, John, ya fuckin’ me good, don’t stop,’ the man panted, hands clawing at the back of the man above him. John was sure Theodore knew exactly what he was doing with his nails on his skin. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’

‘I don’t have a pain kink, Theodore, ease the scratching, will you?’ John grunted, feeling pleasure pumping through him, despite the soreness of his back.

‘Oh, I do, feel free to beat me, John,’ Theodore grinned mischievously, although it didn’t stay there for long. ‘I’m gonna sound like a teenage boy when I say this, but I’m close already an’ I don’t think I can hold on much- much longer.’ He stopped abruptly and let out a sharp gasp; John’s fist attacked his throat.

‘Don’t come until I say,’ John rasped, feeling Theodore clench around him. ‘Don’t you dare…’

‘Ya better start gettin’ there, John ‘cause I’m gonna cum,’ the Alabamian panted through the small amount of air John was giving him. 

‘Fuck, now, Teddy,’ John grunted before spilling into Theodore’s pulsing hole, just as white streaks of cum decorated both of their bare chests. They voiced their pleasure with rough grunts and moans, both blending together to create the perfect soundtrack. 

‘Shit,’ Theodore whispered, slowly stroking his cock as his chest rose and fell rapidly. ‘Ya gonna let me touch myself now?’ he grinned in a questioning manner.

‘Your neck looks good like that,’ John smirked, deciding Theodore looked his best with his mark covering him. 

‘Ya think so? You could do with some bruises of your own, how about it?’

**Author's Note:**

> Can we take a minute to imagine John giving Theodore a piggyback :(((( my heart


End file.
